poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Switcheroo (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Ranger Switcheroo. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, She was once again babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Shining Armor and Cadance were busy at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. Are you having a fun time with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. Flurry Heart: (giggles as the gets tickled) Just then, Alexander Fox Xanatos came to pay for a visit. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Twilight. How's everything today? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, Alex. Just babysitting Flurry as usual. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I can see that. Hi there, Flurry. (brought out his old stuffed panda) Got you a new toy to play with. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she plays with it) Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I tried to be as helpful as I use to. Just then, Mario and his friends payed a visit. Mario: Hello, Alex and Twilight. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Guys. What brings you all here. Luigi: Just thought we pay a visit. Princess Daisy: Flurry Heart is such a cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Daisy. Princess Peach: You know, This reminds me how I met Mario and Luigi the Mario Bros., Blue Toad and Yellow Toad the Toad Bros. and their friend Purple Toad for the first time, They once rescued me, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Pauline from Bowser. We even had our own cake, Pearce was grateful that our heroes saved us. Rosalina: I remember that. Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Us too. Mario: Here, My friends. Let me show you two. And then, Mario and his friends showed them their picture book. Alexander Fox Xanatos: That's impressive, Mario. Mario: Thank you, Alex. This is mine and Luigi's papa when he rescued our mama from Donkey Kong on top of the Construction Site when he was on a rampage. Donkey Kong: Yeah, I remembered well when I didn't knew what came over me. Luigi: And look, Mario. That's our parents, Toad Fredrick and Toad Priscilla during their wedding day. Mario: I can see that, Luigi. Yoshi: Isn't this great, Twi? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Yoshi. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Peach: I think Flurry loves these pictures too. Blue Toad: She sure does, Princess Peach. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Dr. Luther Paradigm and Lord Dragaunus created a new Koopa called Koopa Swapper. Dr. Luther Paradigm: It's ready, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Doctor. Little did the Rangers know, They're about to meet their end. Chameleon: (as Egor) Good plan, Master! Bad Rap: Let's see how well those Ranger Punks take this Koopa down. Wraith: I hope your plan works this time, Lord Dragaunus. Shrimp Louie: He's right. What if Bowser finds out we failed again Lord Dragaunus: ???, . Koopa Swapper: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts